1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pushcart adapted to convey a child's car seat or the like which is auxiliarily used by being fixed on the seat of an automobile when a baby or child is to be seated thereon, and particularly it relates to a foldable construction for such pushcarts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a baby or child is set on the seat of an automobile, it sometimes happens that the safety belt furnished to the automobile cannot be applied to the baby or child whose sitting height is small. When a baby or child is set on an adult's seat, it sometimes happens that the longitudinal dimension of the seat portion of said seat is too long for the baby or child to bend his knees or to set his feet on the floor, making it difficult to obtain a stabilized seated state.
In these cases, it has been common practice to mount a separately prepared child's car seat on such a seat and seat a baby or child thereon.
When going out with a baby or child in a car, one often loads the car with a baby carriage so that at the destination one may get the baby or child out of the car and set him in the baby carriage for conveyance.
Loading the car with a baby carriage in consideration of activities at the destination while attaching a child's car seat, as described above, causes inconvenience particularly when the car trunk is narrow as is the case with a small-sized car.
Thus, when attention is given to a child's car seat, it is seen that it has already been provided with an arrangement, which can serve as a satisfactory seat, including the seat portion, backrest portion and armrests, and strictly speaking, it could be used as a baby carriage simply by adding wheels thereto. If a pushcart for conveying such a child's car seat is prepared, therefore, it is possible to use the child's car seat as a baby carriage simply by placing it on the pushcart. It is also desirable that such a pushcart can be folded into compact form when it is unnecessary.